Ninjaworks
by Micathloren
Summary: No fireworks? Not a problem! Naruto and his gang had a new invention: ninjaworks!


Hi, guys! Sorry if I have deleted 'Searching in the Rain'…sorry for the inconvenience. The replacement of it will be submitted by next month (January 2008), okay?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its properties are certainly not mine.

**Summary:** No fireworks for Christmas? Not a problem! Naruto and his gang had a new invention: _ninja_works!

_**Ninja-**_**works**

One morning in Konoha, the day before Christmas, Sasuke and Naruto are lying down on the ground. They have nothing to do but relax and see the beautiful sky. They don't mind on the others doing something, as long as they are relaxing by now.

"What are we going to do this Christmas?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they looked at the sky. They are lying on the ground under the shade of the tree.

"I say it's a boring season," Naruto said.

"But not that boring as Sakura's singing," Naruto continued and both boys imagined Sakura singing the song she 'composed' and to tell you the truth, everyone hates it but lies that they like it.

"Hey, guys!" Lee and Neji run towards the boys.

"Lee! Neji! What's up, guys?" Sasuke and Naruto greeted.

"Ino and Tenten are planning on what to do this Christmas. You shouldn't miss this meeting! Tsunade-sama is expecting us!" Lee said as they grab Sasuke and Naruto.

**Tsunade's Meeting Room**

In the meeting room, all of the Konoha ninjas are present while Ino and Tenten are the heads of the meeting.

"Okay, guys," Ino said, "Christmas is fast approaching and we have to prepare things,"

"Yeah, and it is instructed here, by Tsunade-sama, that:

Haruno Sakura and 35 ninjas will sing during Christmas day.

Kakashi-sensei and 15 ninjas will prepare the food.

Sai and 85 ninjas will decorate the whole city.

Uzumaki Naruto and other ninjas will…uhm…"

"Do what?!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well, you don't have any assignments…" Tenten's sentence was discontinued when Naruto jumped for joy.

"Hooray! Nothing to do this Christmas!!! Yehey!!!"

"Not so fast, cat face. You don't have any **assign**ments but you have to think of something to add for our Christmas party,"

"What?" Naruto said surprisingly.

"So, is it all clear?" Ino and Tenten asked and everyone nodded and goes to their assigned work.

**Outside the gates of Konoha…place where Naruto and Sasuke were staying awhile ago**

"This is ridiculous! Why do we have to think of something when they said that we don't have any assignments???!!!" Naruto said angrily.

"Calm down, Naruto," Shikamaru comforted.

"What something??? Hey, they didn't mention about fireworks, did they?" Chouji asked.

"Fireworks?" The rest of the boys asked.

"You see, I have a cousin of mine living in China and she said there are fireworks. It is kinda thing that you have to light it up and it will lift itself to the air and boom! It'll explode into colors…"

"Wow…" Naruto and the rest commented.

"But we don't have time to go to China," Neji said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

Silence.

"Hey, boys!" Tenten and Ino waved at them.

"What's up?" Lee said, lying on the ground with the rest of the boys.

"Deidara just told me that Sakura-chan's group is full already so we decided that we'll join with you boys," Tenten said.

"By the way, the rest of our enemies are coming to Konoha," Ino said.

"What?! There's going to be a war? Prepare, gentlemen!" Naruto said as the rest of the boys stood up and pose like karatedo professionals.

"Duh, lamebrain!" Ino said, "They're going to celebrate Christmas with us,"

"Huh?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Wait a minute…why are all of our enemies being good during Christmas?" Naruto asked.

"Christmas is a season of forgiving. No time to fight. We'll forgive each other with our enemies," Tenten said.

"Wow, nice speech, Tenten," Naruto said as if he's bored.

"Naruto!!" Tenten shouted.

"Just up you bitch!" Sasuke said as he comfortably throw Chidori on her.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Tenten said as she covers herself (Ino is behind Tenten) as she throws a shiruken on Sasuke's Chidori. To everyone's surprise, as the shiruken goes inside Sasuke's Chidori, it didn't burn up but the shiruken has changed into different colors and suddenly it was thrown to the air with the shiruken (like a meteor but it just go up) and it exploded and shiny glitters of different colors is falling down.

"Now, is that fireworks, Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"It's similar but, I couldn't believe that fireworks could be created by Chidori and shuriken," Chouji said.

"Wait, maybe not just with Chidori…maybe our ninja powers combined with shuriken," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Well, then, all we need is to ask some more shuriken…" Naruto said.

**30 minutes before Christmas**

"Okay, guys, keep moving, keep moving!" Tsunade said as everyone does their final work. Just then, she spotted Naruto and his group.

"So, you think of something, kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Naruto replied.

"Okay," Tsunade frowned teasingly, "Well, did you think of something?"

"Yeah, well, we're ready for our 'something'," Naruto smiled. Then, Tsunade noticed that Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Tenten and Ino are holding a bag of shuriken each.

"What are you going to do with those shurikens?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"You'll find it out!" Naruto laughed as he and the rest leave and go outside the gates of Konoha, where the Christmas party is hold.

"Hmm…okay, final assignments," Naruto said, "Sasuke and Neji, you're going to create your ninja powers with me. The rest will throw shurikens, okay?"

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

"Hey, guys! It's already ten seconds before Christmas!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay, everyone, get ready!" Naruto said as he, Sasuke, and Neji prepare their powers.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Now!" Naruto signaled and with their strong powers and a lot of shuriken inside, fireworks were created and it will last for one hour because of the very strong powers, many shurikens, and their spirit of Christmas.

"Now, this is the meaning of Christmas. We are welcoming a god!" Naruto and the others said. Suddenly, they noticed Sakura and Hinata carrying a huge sack. And they're wearing clothes like Santa Claus.

"Hey! Are you the legendary Santa Claus?" Neji asked teasingly.

"No, but we're here to give you gifts!" Hinata replied. Then, everyone exchanged gifts to each other.

The true meaning of Christmas is in their hearts..


End file.
